


Without You

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, schmico week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: A story about separating and finding your way back together.





	1. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to move across the country. Without Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of a conflict and then the next chapter is the resolution. There's no in between. *shrug* Basically the prompts for days 2 and 3 of Schmico Week fit together for me, and I wanted to post them as a unit. If anyone is interested in the separation, let me know and maybe I'll write that at some point.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how any of this medical job hunting goes. So sorry if anything is inaccurate.
> 
> I had no beta for this fic, so there may be mistakes and such. Sorry about that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Levi Schmitt wanted to go into pediatric medicine. It took him a while to come to this decision, but once he does, it feels like the perfect fit. Dr. Karev is surprisingly helpful when trying to find him fellowship opportunities, submitting his name and glowing recommendations to a plethora of respected programs. After countless interviews and stressful nights, he’s accepted to a fellowship at Boston Children’s Hospital, his first choice program. He and Nico Kim, his fiance, are over-the-moon excited. That is until Nico finds it difficult to get a good attending job at a well-respected Boston hospital. Not only that, but Atticus Lincoln was offered a job at Johns Hopkins and had recommended Nico as his replacement of head of orthopedic surgery.

“I could stay. Dr. Karev is a great mentor and the pediatric program at Grey + Sloan is really strong.” Levi and Nico were seated at their kitchen island trying desperately to find a solution that would work for both of them.

“But it’s not Boston Children’s. This is the best program in the country. You can’t turn it down.” Nico knew how hard Levi had worked and how excited he had been to be accepted.

“What about you, though? Do you really want to be the bottom of the totem pole at some unknown, small town hospital? When you can have the head of ortho job at one of the best hospitals in the country?” Levi didn’t want Nico to have to sacrifice his success for Levi’s.

Nico gave a deep sigh. “You know what this means, right? We both have to take it.”

“I know.” Levi whispered, brokenly.

“It’s just a year. We’ll visit each other and talk all the time,” Nico assures.

“Three hour time difference. 3,000 miles. 365 days. Nico, can we really do that?” Levi knew they’d try, but that was enough to break any couple.

Nico shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep without you next to me. I’m not sure I’ll be able to get through the week without seeing you roaming the halls of the hospital. I think we’re strong enough, but we just don’t know.”

“I’m not choosing my career over you,” Levi insisted.

“Aren’t you? Aren’t I? Shouldn’t we? I love you more than anything so I want you to succeed. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I felt like I was holding you back. And I know you feel the same. After the year, you can come back. Or Mass Gen mentioned they have a prominent ortho guy set to retire next year. With head of ortho under my belt, I’d be a strong candidate to take his place. We’ll figure it out.”

Levi was starting to cry, the reality of the situation sinking in. “What if we can’t make it?”

At the question, which he was trying so hard to avoid, Nico swallowed hard. “Then… we can’t.”

Silence hung heavy at this admission. Both knew it was the truth, but neither wanted to acknowledge that.

“Nico?” Levi whispered out, barely audible. “Do you want to break up? Or… take a break?” The question was shaky and watery.

Nico paused, letting the question consume him, giving it the thought it truly deserved. “No, I don’t think so. I can only imagine that would make this harder. To not be able to talk to you or visit you. I don’t want anyone else, so I wouldn’t be doing any dating during that time. Why, do you?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “No! Never! I just… if you wanted to, I’d do that. For you.”

Nico laid a hand over one of Levi’s. “Being apart from you for a year will be difficult. It would be literally impossible if we were broken up."

Levi gave a relieved sigh, but that relief was short-lived. “So this is happening. I’m moving across the country. Without you.”

Nico gave a curt nod. “And I’m staying here. Without you.”

Both sat at the table in silence, tears staining their cheeks and hands clasped together. They had a hard year ahead of them.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico reunite after 19 months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story for Day 3 of Schmico Week. The prompt is something that mends your heart. I decided to just continue on from Day 2's sad fic. I hope you enjoy!

Levi Schmitt was antsy. He was craning his neck to see around the crowd at the arrivals gate at Logan International Airport, hoping to spot a familiar figure amongst the bustle.

Today was the day; after over a year and a half of living on opposite sides of the country, Nico Kim was finally moving to Boston. An orthopedic surgeon position had been offered to him at Massachusetts General Hospital with a research grant included, meaning he’d be able to run his own studies. But the real appeal for Nico was the new attending at Boston Children’s Hospital, just ten minutes away. Spending 19 months away from Levi was almost unbearable, so being able to move to his new city made the decision to leave Grey + Sloan a no-brainer.

Levi began bouncing on his toes, trying to find a way to get out all of the nervous energy coursing through him. Knowing that, in just a few moments, he’d be reunited with Nico for the foreseeable future made him unable to stay still. Suddenly, a large group of arriving passengers emerged into the arrivals area, all looking tired and stiff, as though they had just come off a cross country flight. These must be the passengers from the Seattle flight! Levi bobbed his head, his eyes roving around the area.

And then. There he was. He looked far too handsome and put-together for someone who just traveled across the country. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he still drew looks from those around him, all immediately enraptured by his perfection. He hadn’t yet spotted Levi, who perked up, a wide smile splitting across his face.

“Nico!” Levi took off towards Nico, who turned excitedly at hearing his name. For all his muscles and strong persona, Nico was a softie at heart, as evidenced by the tears that sprung to his eyes at the sight of Levi. He dropped his bag just in time to catch Levi, who had barrelled towards him and jumped into his arms. Nico wrapped his arms around him, clutching him close as the two embraced, both crying silent tears of happiness.

“I missed you, love. How did I get through these 19 months?” Nico whispered softly into Levi’s ear, before nuzzling his nose against his cheek and letting him down. He lost his breath looking at Levi’s face, eyes wide and wet with tears, cheeks pink, mouth stretched into a blinding smile. Nico never wanted to be apart from this face ever again.

“You’re here! You’re here, you’re here, you’re here! And not just for a weekend! To stay!” Levi’s voice was high and watery, full of barely contained excitement. No longer able to hold back, Nico leaned down and captured Levi’s mouth in a long, lingering kiss.

“I’m here forever. We have forever, baby.” Nico stroked Levi’s cheek, as he nuzzled into his palm.

They soon realized they were very much in public, causing them to break apart and make their way to baggage claim, Levi happily babbling about all they could do today as Nico looked on fondly.

“Obviously, there’s all the touristy things, but you’ve done those. Although, there’s apparently some baby penguins at the aquarium, so we’ll need to go there at some point. But I figured we could go home -  _home_  - and take a quick nap and then there’s this awesome brunch place I just found and then we can go to a park and stroll around or head into Cambridge or go to the science museum or -”

“Let’s just see how we feel. We have all the time in the world now. I’d love to just spend the day with you on the couch, catching up on our lives. It’s so different getting to be next to you and feel all of your excited energy. I just want to be with you.”

Levi’s face softened, and tension visibly left his body, relieved in the reminder that there was no pressure to entertain. “I’m so used to having you here for only a few days. I guess I don’t have to pack everything into today. God, we have  _time_!”

Nico kissed Levi’s nose, causing him to scrunch up his face adorably. Before he could respond, his bags began to make their way towards them on the conveyor belt. After collecting his bags, which were stuffed with all of his most important possessions, they made their way to Levi’s car, both radiating pure joy.

They settled into the car, and Levi turned to Nico and said, with a grin overtaking his face. “Let’s go home, babe.”

“Home.” Nico sighed out, heart full to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
